Rematch: The Big Eight vs Ryun Uchiha
How much time has passed? Ryun Uchiha—fabled grandson of Madara Uchiha—stands once more on a plain he'd become familiar with sometime in the past. Eight of the world of ninja's greatest shinobi had challenged him here and failed miserable. Today, he'd graced them, and others, with a chance to redeem themselves from their past woes. The elder Uchiha crosses his arms, standing on the end of a ledge overlooking the still-battle-scared valley. His eyes narrow, even as his fabled Sharingan activates itself, allowing him to peer at the endless connections of chakra spreading out below him. "It won't be long now..." Yoshitsune Uchiha, the last survivor of a branch of the Uchiha clan who remained loyal to Madara, entered the plain once again. Entering the field, his Sharingan spun to life, and the pupil became slitted like that of a fox. "I can't be too careful with this one, just a bit of Inari's chakra for now though." Yoshitsune said to himself as he came closer to Ryun. "Long time, no see, my old friend." Yoshitsune said as he looked the older man over with his arms crossed. Sigma himself, slowly creeped into battlefield, using his famed Kamui. His disoriented view, began to show his physical form. He hadn't wanted to fight Ryun under these circumstances, but it would most certainly do. Sigma began to instantly flicker in and out of view, and as he did, he swayed. "Cousin Ryun, it's been a while. I didn't want this fight under these circumstances, but this will do." Sigma took note of Ryun's firm stance. "It appears, your dance moves haven't gotten any better. Still has stiff as could be." Sigma look over to the right, and could notice non-other that Yoshitsune. The man, who taught him how to control his Amaterasu. "Hmph, talk about long time no see, Yoshi-sama." Sigma was one of the few people, to call him by "Yoshi", rather than his entire name. From Sigma's neck, Naidō's soul split, and showed it spirit like head. "Hehe, how fortunate we are. Yoshitsune, looks like he's gained a few more tricks up his sleeve Sigma. His chakra source seems to be streaming from somewhere else." Naidō stated, as he began to take his avian-like form, and rest upon Sigma's shoulder. "Very well then. Sigma X, I might need you power after all." Sigma stated, as he pulled his Gunbai from his back, and his Lame to his side. '' 'This will be a very interesting experience for me' '' Yoshida Uchiha sauntered forward, eyeing the three men before him. Meeting strangers like these had given him such a strange feeling of a mix between exhilaration and anxiety. Folding his arms, the young Uchiha boy stood in front the men in silence. "How do you do, everyone?" Yoshida greeted politely. "Even though I am not familiar with you, I can guarantee that treating you lightly would be a fool's gambit." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly, noticing Sigma's seemingly preemptive unsheathing of weapons. "Am I mistaken?" "It seems, you are not." Kakezan stated. "We're all pretty powerful here. Not to be taken lightly." He could tell that easily with sensing. Kakezan looked at those gathered, and then the opponent they had to face. "It seems, if anything, this will be one hell of a ride." Kakezan got out his Fission Scroll, and unrolled it. "I'll definitely need these..." He whispered to himself. A kunai hit the ground, Replaced by a puff of smoke, that dissipated seconds later revealing a blonde haired man, someone whose face found itself altered by physical energies motioned, rotated and altered, then glued in place. A rather elegant man indeed, his attire consisting of a white buttoned up shirt with a black tie, followed by black slacks that reach down to the middle of his elegant, black colored dress shoes. Accessorize wise, he completes this outfit with a black, peaked cap with a silver line that extends around the entire cap from front to back. However, the most unique thing about the hat is the the emblem on the middle of the cap, a circle with a sword sticking through it. Following this, is a blazer with a badge on the right side of his chest. His cape, that extended directly to the middle of his back heel, decorated with golden patches, blew in the wind. He looked behind him, spotting other shinobi who were prepared for the battle. These shinobi, were the world’s best, sent from their respective villages and organizations to subdue Ryun Uchiha, someone who posed a massive threat to the shinobi world wielding the powers of his grandfather. Sannoto specifically was assigned a mission from the Guardian Shinobi Twelve to battle against Ryun, someone who reflected his grandfather too much, and hopefully eliminate any chance of propelling the world into the same devastation that his grandfather and subordinate created. It was his mission to ensure that the threat was eliminated at the source, the wielder of the curse of hatred, Ryun Uchiha himself. A fate that he himself wish he was not forced to bear, Sannoto’s guilt would normally be overwhelming, for he rarely ever fought nevertheless kill, but Ryun’s strength proved far too much for him to feel guilty. If anything, he was worried about staying alive himself. This Uchiha had defeated him and eight others so easily before; such power was unprecedented, so much that Sannoto compared this Uchiha’s power to that of the Sage of Sixth Paths. “I hope you guys are ready,” the Senju man muttered, glancing back at the shinobi, examining them. Similar to himself, they all seemed somewhat intimidating, each appeared powerful in their own right. Each could perhaps easily take on the biggest shinobi force and win without any handicaps—that’s what their appearance radiated, confidence. However, confidence in this situation was the only handicap. If they were to succeed, teamwork was the key, just as they all had been taught during a young period in their shinobi careers. He turned to address the gathered shinobi before him. “Today, we stand before one of the greatest shinobi in the entire world, Ryun Uchiha, all with different reasons, but our missions are the same, united in a single purpose of defeating him,” Sannoto declared, his tone radiating confidence, charisma, two qualities that a leader possesses, as if he was assuming the head role. “In the end, we are all shinobi worthy of praise and equal in skill. What am I proposing with this speech you may ask, and I’ll answer that I am proposing that we all work together in unity to complete our objective. With this, I would like everyone to assume a position: a defensive position and an offensive position. Judging your own skills, this only works if everyone is honest with one other, for our mission transcends our individual nations and organizations. Here, we have a chance to save the world. Hiding your own special abilities only limits the group. So, the real question is does everyone stand with me here, right now, in this group effort to defeat the Ryun Uchiha?,” the Senju man questioned, analyzing each and every shinobi before him. The Sharingan, prized dojutsu of the Uchiha clan. Its power had laid carnage throughout history before it called a single village home. This village was known as Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. As such, whenever a member of that destroyed clan showed up to threaten the world, it was their duty to put them down for good. They had seen it happen before, with the original Madara Uchiha and his unwitting accomplice, Obito. However two great heroes of Konoha had brought those two to an end during the 4th Shinobi World War. Now to honor that sacred trust of theirs, Konoha had sent two more warriors to aid a group being sent to stop Ryun Uchiha, the descendant of one powerful man. While they were not as powerful as the previous two ninja, each had a unique gift that made even the strongest have to be weary of their powers. First there was Chosuchi Akimichi, current head of the Akimichi clan, and master of its hiden, and then there was Ishika Hyuga, an explosive force among that most hallowed of clans. Chosuchi was wearing his combat outfit today, which essentially a more practical, and less expensive, version of his normal white suit underneath the standard Konohagakure Flak jacket and several scrolls of tools. He also carried a light green parasol to keep the light of the sun at bay. Next to him walked a shorter but still fairly tall woman. Her hair was a wavy brown, and styled in the most peculiar of ways, with it being pointed at the top like she had rabbit ears. She walked several steps to the left of the red haired man with the parasol towards the rest of the group. Chosuchi had only caught the tail end of the speech, but he knew the speaker by reputation, so he knew whatever the front of it was, it was probably long winded. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves stands with you, Sannoto Senju." He spoke up as the man finished on a question. "Considering how strong the last Madara was, we need to approach this smartly."